A Father's Comfort
by RJ O'Hara
Summary: Elliot and Olivia investigate a crime where a father raped his daughter. Elliot's personal life is in shambles and he turns to Olivia for comfort, but they end up a little farther than initially intended... One shot, EO.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Morgan, Nate, Edith, and Jared. (o_O) Everything belongs to Mr. Dick Wolf.**_

_**A/N: So... A one shot. A very, very long one shot. This was actually my first fanfic that I started... A while ago. Then I finished it recently, after making a few changes.**_

_**I tried to make it like an actual episode, hoping maybe a writer or somebody from the show would would find it and like it... And incorporate it into the show, to get Elliot and Olivia together. Because I tried to make it like something that might actually happen. Well, you tell me? ;) **_

_**I pictured John Ritter playing Nate (don't tell me, I already know he was in an episode of SVU), (better known) Sarah Paxton or Leah Pipes, or (less known) Brie Gabrielle or Tiffany Thornton playing Morgan, and Helen Mirren playing Edith. I know... I have it all planned out... x_X  
**_

_**PS - Please note, I have no idea how to do interrogations, so please don't hate me for the terrible interrogation parts. :(  
**_

* * *

She looked through the small window in the door into a squad room with an array of cops, talking and shuffling through papers on their desks. She tucked her ginger blond hair behind her ear, bit her lip, and shyly pushed open a door.

She looked around for a minute. Nobody had seemed to notice her. Then she spotted a nice looking female cop. The girl took one deep breath and walked up to her.

She looked up, noticing the young girl walking towards her. The girl's curled hair bounced as she walked.

"Hi," she said politely, with a broad smile, "can I help you?"

"Um, yeah…" she said unsurely. "Is this where I can report a rape?"

* * *

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Olivia asked gently, sitting down in the chair across from the girl.

She fondled with the cup of coffee Olivia had brought her. "Morgan Jacobsen."

"Alright Morgan, do you know who raped you?"

Morgan looked up and stared straight at Olivia. "Yes."

Olivia looked a little surprised for a minute. "Who was it?"

Morgan averted her gaze, looking back down at her cup. She twisted it in her hands. She didn't answer the question.

"Morgan? You've got to help us out here."

"My father," she whispered quietly, almost as if to the cup in front of her.

"When did he rape you?"

"Last night."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Was this the first time?"

"Yes."

"Have you had sex before this?"

"Just a couple times, with my boyfriend. We had sex for the first time a few months ago."

"When was the last time you and your boyfriend had sex?"

"A few nights ago."

"What's your father's name?"

"Nathaniel Jacobsen. Most people just call him Nate."

"Alright," she said, writing down what Morgan had said on a yellow pad of paper, "where was your mother when this was happening?"

"She died when I was three," Morgan said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Morgan shrugged. "Dad says she was a junkie, anyway."

She bit her lip thinking about her father. She tried not to cry, but despite her hardest effort, she broke down sobbing.

Olivia reached across the table and grabbed the girl's hand firmly. "Morgan, we're going to take you down to the hospital and we're going to need to get a rape kit done, alright?"

Morgan nodded, breathing slowly, trying to stop crying.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the black sedan, slamming the doors shut as they walked briskly up to the house.

Elliot knocked on the door and took a couple steps back.

A man answered the door. He had a mess of dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was fairly short and slightly overweight.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler," Olivia nodded towards Elliot as both of them held their badges out, "Manhattan SVU. Are you Nathaniel Jacobsen?"

"Um… Yeah. But nobody has called me Nathaniel in years. It's just Nate."

"Well, _Nate_," Elliot said, grabbing him and turning him around, pressing him against the wall, and cuffing him, "you're under arrest for the rape of Morgan Jacobsen. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you."

"What? You think I raped my daughter?"

* * *

"I would never rape my daughter. I _love_ her," Nate defended, sitting behind a table in one of the interrogation rooms.

"Yeah, you also made love to her," Elliot said, leaning against the gray brick wall with his arms crossed.

"You're sick."

Elliot pushed himself off the wall and leaned in close to Nate's face. "_I'm_ sick? _I'm_ sick?!" He grabbed Nate's tie and yanked hard on it, slamming his face into the table.

"El!" Olivia pushed Elliot away. She stared into his eyes, a deep, warm stare.

He sighed and turned away.

Nate straightened his tie and rolled his shoulders. "I just got home two nights ago."

"Where were you?" Olivia asked, sternly.

"I was working. I'm a commercial fisher. I'm gone for months on end."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Then who does Morgan stay with while you're away."

"Her grandmother, her mother's mom. She lives with us. She was there last night as well."

"We'll be talking to her, too."

"Go ahead. There's not much point, though. She's on a lot of medication and always goes to bed early."

"So you have no alibi for last night, do you?" Elliot asked.

"I don't need an alibi. I didn't rape my daughter." There was a moment of silence. "I was at home, with my daughter. We watched Sex in the City."

"Then you had some sex in the city, didn't you?"

"No," He shouted. He folded his arms, looking satisfied.

"Oh, don't get comfortable. It's not over yet. Morgan has told us everything." Elliot said. He copied Nate's actions, folding his arms and looking satisfied.

"What? Morgan said I raped her?"

"Of course she did. Why else would you be here?"

"How could Morgan say that?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Maybe because it's true."

"Of course it's not true! I told you, I would never rape my daughter! She's the only thing I have left!"

"Of your wife?" Olivia asked.

Nate nodded, looking away.

"Morgan said that you've told her she was a junkie anyway."

"She was. But that doesn't mean I can't love her."

* * *

"Olivia?" Warner said, walking briskly into the squad room.

"Warner? What is it?"

"I found something in the rape kit you might find interesting," she said, handing a manila folder to Olivia. She flipped it open.

"There were fluids. But they were from two different men."

"Two men?" Olivia asked, looking up from the folder.

"She'd had sex with two men that night. With a very short time laps between them, too."

Olivia furrowed her brow, looking steadily at the folder.

"Was the father one of them?" she asked.

"Don't know yet. Haven't gotten the lab results back."

* * *

"Thank you for talking to us, Mrs. Lyndell," Olivia said as her and Elliot sat on the couch across from the whithered old woman.

She smiled. "You can call me Edith, dearie," she said wearily, folding her wrinkled hands.

"Did you hear anything last night? Anything unusual?"

The little old woman looked away, trying to remember. "Hmm..."

Olivia looked at Elliot with an irritated look and shook her head, telling him "we're not getting anything" with her eyes.

Elliot shrugged as he grinned slightly, giving her a "you never know" look back. He winked at her and she smiled and blushed and turned back to Edith.

"Well, there was something I thought I heard. But I was on a lot of medication, and I didn't know if it actually happened."

"What was it?"

"I woke up and I heard three voices. There was Nate, Morgan, and another boy's voice. A younger boy. Nate was screaming at Morgan and the boy. The boy kept apologizing and Morgan was crying. Then the door opened and closed, and the boy's voice was gone. I assumed he left. As I was about to go back to bed, I heard Morgan crying and saying, 'No daddy, please don't. Please stop, daddy.' But, like I said. I don't know if it actually happened. I was on a lot of medication and I was tired."

"Okay," Olivia breathed. "Thank you, Mrs. Lyndell."

Her and Elliot got up and left the room.

"Maybe she lied to me. Maybe she'd had sex with her boyfriend last night, too. Then daddy walked in on them and raped Morgan," Olivia said to Elliot as they walked briskly side by side.

Elliot stormed ahead of her, his fists clenched, suddenly angry.

"Elliot?" Olivia shouted after him. "Elliot what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated, turning to face her. "That bastard raped his daughter because she was having sex with a boy."

She looked up into his bright blue eyes, looking for the real answer in them.

He sighed and turned away from her, walking towards the car.

She followed closely behind him, angry and hurt that he was hiding something from her.

She got into the passenger's side as Elliot turned the key and revved the car.

* * *

She stood leaning in the doorway of the gym as Elliot continued to bench press by himself. She had her casual clothes on.

She crossed her arms as she waited for him to finish.

When he put the bar up and sat up, breathing heavily, she finally spoke. "What's really wrong, El?"she asked him quietly and tenderly.

He shook his head, only continuing to catch his breath. He got up and pulled his sleeveless shirt off, revealing his chiseled, sweaty body. It almost took her breath away to watch him.

"El?" she said, stepping into the room.

Elliot opened his locker and stuffed the shirt inside before pulling out a white towel and slinging it over his shoulder.

She touched his shoulder gently and he bowed his head, tears suddenly pouring down his face.

She guided him calmly to a chair and sat him down. She knelt at his side, holding his hand tightly as she caressed his knee.

He took a deep breath in to steady himself. He hated crying, especially in front of Olivia. He hated for her to see him weak. He took the towel and dabbed at his cheeks and eyes, trying to dry them. Then he threw it on the ground helplessly, crying again, not caring this time.

"What's wrong, El? Talk to me."

He sniffled and shook his head. "Kathy left me... Again. She took the kids with her, she took Eli."

"Oh, El," Olivia said sympathetically. She stroked his hand with her thumb gently.

He looked at her, his bright blue eyes swollen and puffy. "Eli's not mine, Liv," he told her guiltily.

Olivia's body suddenly ached and her heart hurt. She felt sorry for Elliot. She suddenly felt like it was her burden, too.

"Elliot," she whispered, engulfing him in a strong hug. Her arms cradled his back and her hands rested on his shoulder blades. He cried quietly into her shoulder, holding her gently.

They stayed in that position for a long while, not wanting to let go of each other.

Olivia thought it felt so good... just to hold him. That warm embrace, that timid hug, that shy expression of compassion, that feeling that they so rarely shared. It felt so good to just feel it. And Elliot was thinking the same thing.

She let out a relieve sigh as Elliot continued to hold his breath.

Olivia was the first to pull away, put she didn't let go. She looked lovingly into his eyes. She looked from his piercing blue eyes to his thin lips, then back to his eyes. She bit her lip, wanting to say something, but not being able to find the words.

Elliot searched her brown eyes throughly, feeling an uncontrollable yearning. He knew it should feel wrong, and he knew that both their jobs would be at risk... but it felt so right.

He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he resisted. And she resisted, too. That feeling almost overwhelmed them, and it did almost overcome them, but they knew better than to put their jobs at risk.

Olivia put her hand on his cheek, gently cradling it. "Let's go get something to drink," she said.

Taking his hand, she pulled him up.

* * *

The bar was quiet and almost empty except for Elliot and Olivia, the bartender, and a very drunk man at the other end of the counter.

He picked up his drink and took a sip. Olivia watched him, leaning on the counter. She wasn't about to take her eyes off of him. Picking up her own drink, she took a small sip and put it back down.

"El," she began quietly. "It's gonna be okay."

He sighed heavily, wanting to agree with her, but finding himself unable to.

"It will," she assured.

He looked at her. He grinned, making her smile and blush. "Thank you, Liv."

She blinked and smiled, almost unsure of what he was saying. "For what?"

He looked away and sighed a small chuckle. "You've been there for me for eleven years, you've put up with me for eleven years. You've put up with me when I was the biggest ass in the world, you've been with me when I'm at my best, and you've comforted me when I was at my worst. I've never thanked you for any of it." He bit his lip uncertainly as he continued to look down at his half empty beer.

Olivia's eyes welled up with warm tears. She put her hand on his arm gently. "Elliot," she said weakly.

He looked over at her and saw the tears forming behind her beautiful brown eyes. "Livvie," he began guiltily, not wanting to make her cry. But he couldn't come up with any words to say.

Instead, he leaned in close to her, letting his guard down. He knew, he still knew... but he couldn't help it. That feeling he'd bottled up and hid deep down inside for eleven years was bursting open. So was Olivia's.

She closed her eyes and leaned in close to his face, breathing gently on his lips as her nose caressed his. He reached for her and put his hand gently behind her head, holding her softly.

Just as he was about to kiss her, a loud beeping noise filled the quiet room. Olivia pulled away as she reached down for her pager. Elliot dipped his head, sad and embarrassed.

She looked at the number, then looked back up at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

He sat still, his head dipped low.

She ran her fingers through his short hair before getting up.

* * *

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she rushed with the medics and the gurney through the hospital hallway.

"Someone beat her up pretty badly," one of the male medics said.

Olivia looked down at the girl on the gurney. Her eyes were shut and one was black. Her hair was messy, like it had been pulled. There were several bloody cuts; one on her left cheek, one on the right corner of her mouth, and one on the right side of her forehead, bleeding into her hair. Her mouth was agape and full of blood.

Olivia stopped and watched them push Morgan down the hall, disappearing behind doors.

She sighed heavily and looked away.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open and she put her hand to her forehead. She felt her cuts and the pain of her black eye. She tried to keep her tears at bay as she clenched her teeth, but they came pouring down her face.

"Morgan. What happened?" came a familiar voice.

She looked over suddenly and saw Olivia standing in the doorway.

"Detective Benson," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you what happened, Morgan."

Morgan looked away, shaking her head.

"Morgan, please." Olivia stepped farther into the room.

"It was my dad."

Olivia sat on the bed next to Morgan. "What did he do, Morgan?"

"He asked how I could _dare_ say he raped me," she said through her teeth. "He said he was just loving me, like how father's love their daughters." She curled her lip in disgust. "Then he hit me. He hit me _again_, and _again_, and _again_. He pulled my hair and held my wrists to stop me from fighting back. I tried kicking him, but he'd just hit me harder."

"What happened after that?" Olivia asked gently. "How did you get here?"

"Grandma came in. She saw him hitting me and she called the police. But he'd already hit me so hard, that I was unconscious." Morgan sniffled and straighted her back, trying to appear strong.

"Did he rape you again?"

Morgan shook her head, silent tears staining her face.

* * *

There was a loud, continuous rapping at her door that awoke her in the middle of the night.

She stumbled sleepily to the door in her sweats and t-shirt. Opening it to find Elliot. Olivia rubbed her eyes. "Elliot?" she asked tiredly.

"Hi, Liv."

She looked at her watch. "It's three in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"I..." he tried to begin. "I had some unfinished business with you."

He stepped over the threshold and put one arm around Olivia's waist, pulling her close to him, the other cradling her head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue finally meeting hers.

Olivia slowly put her hands on his neck, pulling him closer, letting him know that she wanted it.

He kissed her again and again, feeling that dire passion at last.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered between fiery kisses.

"Hmm?"

Pulling away from his sweet, tender, passionate kisses, Olivia locked eyes with him. Brown meeting blue with a serious look. "We shouldn't do this," she said.

He let go of her, taking a small step back, looking away ashamedly. "I know." He turned, about to leave.

It ripped her heart apart to see him hurt like that, especially in his time of need. It hurt even more to know that she caused it.

"El, wait."

He turned around and she tackled him with kisses. He gratefully greeted this, kissing her back, pining her against her wall. He kicked the door shut as she sidled by him, pulling his tie to guide him to the bedroom.

He pinned her to the soft, unmade bed. She couldn't help herself as she began ripping his shirt off, never parting from his lips.

When both of them finally lay there in nothing but their birthday suits, sweating and panting heavily, Olivia turned and looked at Elliot. He was on his back next to her, his eyes shut as he breathed. She smiled, knowing it was wrong, but feeling so right.

Eleven years and he was finally hers.

* * *

The phone ringing loudly from the nightstand woke Elliot and Olivia in the early morning. Olivia found herself with her arms around Elliot's bare body, laying on his chest, one of his strong arms around her.

He reached for the phone tiredly. Flipping it open, he said, "Stabler."

"Elliot?" came Cragen's voice from the other line. "Why did you answer Olivia's phone?"

"Uhh... I was just... closer than she was."

"What's going on?" he asked angrily.

Olivia took the phone from Elliot. "Sorry boss. I was using Elliot's bathroom."

"Why are at Elliot's?"

"I came to pick him up."

Cragen mumbled angrily. "Well get here quickly. Warner's got the lab results back."

"Okay." Olivia hung up the phone and flipped it shut.

"Time to go?" Elliot asked, disappointed.

"Yeah," she said, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

When Elliot and Olivia stumbled into the squad room almost an hour later, Warner was waiting for them at Olivia's desk.

"Father raped her, DNA proves it."

"Is that it?" Olivia asked.

"Nope."

Olivia waited, hoping she'd continue. "What else?" she prompted finally.

"Boyfriend gave his DNA, too. He _was_ the other guy."

"Is that all you had to tell us?"

Warner shook her head. "Morgan's pregnant."

Olivia's mouth fell slightly agape. "Is there any way to tell whose it is?"

Warner shook her head again.

Grabbing the jacket that she'd just took off, Olivia left the room in a hurry.

* * *

"I'm pregnant?" Morgan asked, shocked.

Olivia nodded.

Morgan sighed, looking away embarrassedly.

"Morgan," Olivia began. "You can't keep it." She couldn't believe she was trying to force this onto a victim, it wasn't her choice to make. She never tried to force a victim.

"I can't get rid of it," Morgan replied, running a hand through her blond hair.

"Morgan. If it's your father's baby, it'll have mental and physical problems. It's incest, Morgan."

"And if it's Jared's?" She looked away again, not wanting to hold eye contact for long. "I don't believe in abortion."

"Morgan, if it's your father's -"

"But what if it isn't? What if it's Jared's? I can't! I just can't."

Olivia sighed, shaking her head. She wasn't going to win this battle. She left the room quietly, leaving Morgan to her tears.

* * *

The night had crept up on the squad room, leaving nothing but Olivia's desk lamp to light the room. She scribbled words onto a piece of paper, then dropped the pencil to the desk, sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as he came into the room, his jacket over his shoulder.

She looked up at him. "Let's face it. I'll never be a mother."

"Sure you will, Liv."

"I'm forty-five, El. Even if I did have a baby, it'd have a high chance of having down syndrome or something else wrong with it," she told him sadly.

"You _will_ be a mom someday, Livvie. And you'll be a great mom."

She smiled a half smile at him.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning down close to her ear. "I'll make you one. I'll give you a perfect, healthy baby."

She blushed madly and looked down, almost seeming embarrassed. "El," she whispered in a hushed tone. "Stop."

"I will. I'll give you one right now," he said quietly, kissing her neck.

She leaned back and moaned softly, unable to stop herself. "Not here, Elliot."

"Then... let's go," he said between kisses.

She grabbed her jacket and followed him out the door and too the car. They drove to Olivia's apartment. Kissing madly as they pushed through the door, Olivia pinned _him_ to the wall, pushing the door shut behind her, and Elliot lead _her_ to the bedroom.

* * *

"Oh," she sighed as she rolled over, hugging his sweating body. "You are. Fantastic," she whispered to him, her chin on his chest.

He put a strong arm around her, smiling. "So are you."

"El, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked tiredly, his eyes closed. He rubbed gentle circles on her shoulder.

"That you'd..." She looked away, blushing madly. "That you'd give me a baby?" she said quietly.

He opened his piercing blue eyes and looked at her. God, she wished that he meant it, and she wished, if he did, that their baby would have his eyes.

"Of course I did, Liv. I know you want a baby, and I'd be honored to give that to you. Because..." he paused. "Because I love you, Olivia."

She smiled brightly, a thankful look in her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, too, Elliot."

* * *

_**A/N: xD Please R&R, tell me what you think of it! Thankies! ^_^**_


End file.
